


Exploding Heart

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the feeling you get when you're on an adrenaline rush, but so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Heart

My heart's beating faster and faster. If feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. It's like the feeling you get when you're on an adrenaline rush, but worse. At least then you know why your chest is hurting you when you're a couch potato trying to run a mile, AND keep the same speed a s afucking track star. But I haven't been doing anything in the least bit physical, haven't been under stress, and I'm too young to have a heart attack.   
  
God, my chest is really killing me and I'm not sure how much of this more I can take. This should be one of the tortures outlaws by the UN, because this is plain unbearable. I'd shoot out my brains just to get it to cease for a mere minute. I'm too young to die. God, if you exist, save me, I'm down on my knees and I'm dying, I'll turn to a life of piety if only this would end. Then, the pain becomes too much, and I'm face down, I'm gone, and God doesn't exist.


End file.
